Thor (UK HW)
Thor is a heavyweight robot armed with a powerful pneumatic axe. It is well known for its sometimes manic, but effective, aggression. Design Drive Thor's two-wheel drive is run by two Mag motors generating 4HP. Power Control Weaponry Thor is armed with a pneumatic bladed axe which runs on full-pressure CO2. This weapon also allows it to self-right quickly. Thor also has a pair of very small wedgelets at the front, allowing it to get under opponents. Chassis & Armour Thor's shell is made of Hardox steel, whilst the chassis is aluminium. Other Robot History: Overview The first version of Thor was built in 2002 to be entered into Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. It was armed with a large pointed hammer and a pair of horizontally-mounted gripping claws. It did valiantly but ultimately lost in the second round to the eventual champion [[Tornado (UK HW)|'Tornado']]. Thor returned for Robot Wars Extreme 2 having been rebuilt without the claws. They fought in the New Blood tournament, losing to [[Storm II (UK HW)|'Storm II']] and finishing third. In Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars, Thor matched its success in the Sixth Wars, losing out in the second round of the heats again. After televised Robot Wars came to an end and after a couple of years of activity on the live circuit, Thor was retired. However, in 2007, a new version more similar to the modern robot was brought back into competition. Team Thor also teamed up with [[Team S-Tec|'Team S-Tec']] to form Team Bud (which has since disbanded). Since then, Thor has been quite successful, progressing far in most of its championships. It even returned to television in 2011 on a children's program called 'Epic Win' in which Thor and another heavyweight robot, Ripper, were to try and destroy a caravan and its contents. Honours * Third place: Robot Wars Extreme 2 New Blood Championship * Runner-up: 2007 UK Heavyweight Championships Annihilator * Winner: Roaming Robots Most Entertaining Heavyweight Award 2008 * Runner-up: Robots Of Destruction 2009 * Winner: Roaming Robots Barnsley Bash 2009 * Runner-up: Robot Rumble 2009 * Finalist: 2009 UK Heavyweight Championship * Winner: Roaming Robots Most Improved Robot Award 2009 * Third place: Robots Live! Team Championships 2010 with Team Mighty Reds * Finalist: 2010 UK Heavyweight Championships * Fourth place: 2011 UK Heavyweight Championships at the O2 Arena * Winner: Robots: Extreme Wars Live Portsmouth 2011 * Finalist: Robots: Extreme Wars Live Maidstone 2011 * Winner: FRA Most Entertaining Heavyweight Award 2011 * Runner-up: Robots Live! Burgess Hill 2012 * Runner-up: Robots Live! Team Championships 2012 with Team Mighty Reds * Fourth place: Robots of Destruction 2013 * Finalist: Robot Wars Barnsley Bash 2013 * Semi-finalist: Robot Wars Widnes 2013 * Quarter-finalist: 2013 Robot Wars Championship Robot History: 2014 Robot Wars Maidstone 2014 Whiteboards * Thor vs Eruption vs Manta vs Weird mAlice ** Thor, Eruption and Manta were still mobile at the end of the battle and a judge's decision was not given * Thor vs Eruption vs Gravity 5.2d vs Rattler 'vs 'Saint ** Eruption, Gravity 5.2d and''' Saint '''were still mobile at the end of the battle and a judge's decision was not given